Shadows
by melimaccc
Summary: You can't run from a shadow, but you can invite it to dance. A story about the romance between Austin and Ally when they meet at her fathers classy work gala.
1. Chapter 1

**You can't run from a shadow, but you can invite it to dance.**

I sat at my father's boring work gala. I used to think these kinds of things were fun, but that was long ago, now they are a waste of time and expensive makeup. I don't even talk to anyone, I feel like I'm just an object shown by my father to prove he has a child or something.

 _Ally come meet my business partner. David, this is my wife Penny, and daughter Ally. Ally, go get me another drink won't you?_

My father is the CEO of some huge business apparently, I don't really know, or care for that matter. All I know is that we're rich and my parents are never home, always working _abroad_ , or something.

I don't have any friends, I learned when I was a teenager that all my 'friends' were just using me for my money and access to high class parties my family threw. I distanced myself from everyone, not wanting to be close to anyone if they were fake.

So here I am now, a 19 year old minor drinking my problems away, in a dress far too classy for me. I sip my white wine and wonder what the time is. I wish I could leave, but this is my house and my mother would just send someone to find me and drag me back down to this boring mess.

A shadow passes over me and I look up to see possibly the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. Blonde hair, tan skin, white teeth, tall, muscular, flawless smile. Wait- What? Crap, he caught me staring/ checking him out, and he smiled at me. Now he's walking over. Quick. Pretend you're busy on your phone. I reach for my phone forgetting I'm wearing a dress, that means no pockets, no phone.

The mysterious blonde walks over to me, "Who might you be?" he asks in a silky, perfect, masculine voice.

I look down at the floor, "Um, I'm Ally" I say blushing lightly. My social skills are _so_ good. I look back up at him, hoping he would leave after a small conversation.

"What is your name?" I ask, wishing to know who this young blonde is.

He raises one eyebrow, "Why would you want to know that?" he questions.

I take a sip of my wine, "It only seems fair since you know my name, what am I supposed to call you all night?"

The boy looks taken back, not expecting my response, he picks up my wine glass and changes the subject.

"White wine, aren't you a little under age to be drinking, you don't want to, but it relieves your pain, rough childhood I guess. No father figure in your luxury household, always away, just a mother too obsessed with her own work to notice you. Possibly a nanny lived with you for some time, but then you grew out of needing to be looked after. You don't talk to people voluntarily. Possibly trust issues and social anxiety. No boyfriend or significant other, you aren't wearing any jewelry he could have given to you as a gift or accompanied by a date, so you won't mind joining me outside will you?" the boy held out his hand and I stood up and took it.

"How do you know all of that about me? I don't even know your name" I ask. We walk to a back door, leading outside

The blonde smirks, and pushes the door open, letting me go through first. "Deduction my dear, I know your father is the owner of this company so it's not too hard to assume much"

We walk outside and head into the gardens. I sip my wine and the blonde smirks.

"What?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing it's just, you really shouldn't be drinking that, you could get caught" he says.

I shrug and drop my glass onto the ground, "Happy?"

"Very"

We talk for a while and I can feel myself slowly falling for this mysterious boy. He knows a lot about everything, and that turns me on somehow. The way he talks, not revealing anything personal about himself, I want to know him. The party is slowly dwindling down and I see expensive cars leaving the roofed canopy of my house

"What does your father do in this company?" I ask.

He looks me in the eye, "My father doesn't work for your father, he is a family friend, I'm surprised we haven't met before but I can assume that's because of our age difference"

I put a puzzled look on my face, "Age difference, you can't be much older than me, the oldest you could be is 20" I say.

"Try 24" he leans back on the bench and closes his eyes.

After a few minutes the blonde mumbles something.

"What did you say?" I ask.

The man, "Austin Moon, my name is Austin Moon"

I give a slight smile and put my small hand ontop of his, which is resting on his knee.

We sit in silence and I can feel bumps forming on my skin from the midnight breeze. Austin takes of his blazer and puts it over my shoulders.

"Can we go in? It's getting late" I suggest.

Austin stands up and puts his hand in his pocket, bending his elbow, giving me a space to link my arm through.

We get back to the doors and before we go inside, I give Austin a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for tonight, I had a good time" I say.

"You're welcome, but it's only a man's duties to save a girl from boredom at a lame party" he laughs.

I laugh to and give a smile, "When can I see you again?" I ask.

Austin's smile falters, "I'm afraid that can't happen" he says solemnly.

"Why not?" I ask.

Austin gives a small half smile, "Our families don't mix well, I lied about being a family friend, I only came to see you, we were friends when we were smaller, but our fathers got into a fight and we couldn't see each other anymore, I'm always around, watching you, I'm able to be around alot because your father doesn't recognize me, we're more like family enemies, I apologize dear"

My jaw drops slightly, I've been lied to all night. Furious, I open the door and run for the stairs heading to my room, I just want tonight to be over.

Austin follows, "Darling you can't run from a shadow" he grabs my wrist tightly.

"Let go of me, I don't know you!" I say. "And to think I had feeling s for you" I mumble.

Austin grabs my waist and turns me sharply so I am facing him, our faces inches apart.

"Darling, you don't think I return the feelings? Why do you think I came tonight? My father thinks I'm in Bora Bora right now, I could have easily gone on my vacation, but I came to see you. Why do you think that is?" Austin's hot breath fans across my lips, making me want him so bad.

He pulls me closer to him, "If you want to see me again just invite me to dance, but if you don't you can go to your room and never see me again, your choice" he says softly.

I'm breathing hard now, my chest rising and falling drastically, he knows how to turn me on.

"Austin Moon would you like to dance?" I ask in shallow breaths.

A smile traces its way across his face, "I thought you would never ask"

Austin wraps his arm around my waist pulling me to him as we walk down the stairs. When we reach the bottom he runs ahead and goes to the small orchestra my father hired. He walks back to me and takes me to the middle of the dancefloor, placing his hands on my waist and me putting mine around his neck. The music starts playing, and Austin sings along softly.

 _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me I don't look the same_

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best_

 _Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too_

Austin looks down at me with his big hazel eyes and gently strokes my cheek with his thumb.

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

Austin smiles and starts singing louder, making me blush. I look down but Austin puts his index finger under my chin and lifts my face to meet his.

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after_

 _Oo_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

The music stops and Austin looks directly into me, and I meet his gaze. He leans in slowly and stops when he is a centimeter away from my lips. I lean in to complete the kiss and Austin kisses me slowly with passion. I kiss back, a smile on my lips, savoring every moment and touch of this hot blonde.

Austin passes his tongue over my bottom lip and I gladly open my mouth, letting his tongue roam where no one else's has.

We pull away breathless and smiling.

"When can I see you again?" I ask.

Austin smiles, "Tommorow, your balconey, midnight" he says.

We start to lean in again when a voice interrupts us, "Ally who is this?" I look up to see my father with an unhappy look on his face.

"Umm…." Before I can even start to answer, Austin slips a piece of paper in the back of my dress and then sprints off, heading to the door of our oversized mansion.

"Ally Willow Dawson, who was that?" my father asks.

"What do you mean? There was no one here, I think you're seeing things" I say quickly before running up to my room.

As I run down the long hallways, I'm frantically trying to find the paper Austin put in my dress. I get to my room and lock the door, ripping of the dress looking for the slip of paper, not bothering to turn the light on, the floor length curtains are open so the moon light is fine enough. I find it and read it. Austin's phone number. I sigh and plop onto my bed in only my bra and panties.

I close my eyes and try to remember the taste of Austin's lips.

"Ally, getting undressed before the first date, I expected better from you, you seem so innocent" a familiar voice filled the air. I screamed and Austin stepped out of the shadows of my room.

"Calm down Ally, it's me" Austin says walking to my bed. I get a blanket and cover myself with it, still laying on my bed.

I let out a breath of relief, "How did you get up here?" I ask.

"Your windows are unlocked and the vines on the side of your house make it easy to climb up" he smiles, lying down beside me. I wrap the blanket around me tighter, knowing it would be easy for him to take it off me.

"Ally, I have to ask you something" Austin says.

I nod.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks.

I smile, "Only if you take me on our first date tomorrow"

"Okay, but we will have to keep this a secret from your parents" he gave a devilish smile as he crawled ontop of me

I bit my lip, "Fine with me" I said.

Austin smashed his lips against mine and kissed me heavily. The blanket was soon forgotten about, and it's a good thing my parents had to jet off to Italy tonight. We wouldn't have wanted to keep them up, if you know what I mean.

 **Hey, it's another one shot. If enough of you want me to continue this story I will. Austin and Ally take over weekend is TOMORROW! And in the preview when Austin proposed for series finally he said Ally Willow Dawson, so now we know her middle name! Yay! Thanks for reading, leave a review and if you want me to continue this I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Check out my other stories! And don't forget to review and subscribe!


End file.
